Sonic Rainboom/Gallery
Gallery Yay.png|Yaaaaaay! Louder.png|Rainbow isn't impressed Too loud.png|Too loud? Wind swept Fluttershy.png|Rainbow Dash's sheer speed flying past Fluttershy Breakattempt.png|Attempting to do a Sonic Rainboom Another failed Rainboom.png|This is what a failed Sonic Rainboom looks like before... A messy library.png|...and after. Rainbow Dash points the hoof.png|Rainbow Dash accusing Fluttershy of a feeble cheering performance vlcsnap-6782650.png Rainbow Dash and the grand prize.png|Just talking about hanging out with the Wonderbolts Rarity bumps Twilight with her butt S01E16.png|Bump! Rarity shoves Twilight Sparkle to find a solution to the flight-less ponies' problem in reaching Cloudsdale. Rarity really wants to help Rainbow Dash. Rarity becoming a cocoon.png|Twilight casting a very difficult spell on Rarity to give her wings Rarity with wings S1E16.png|During the transformation... I think it worked.png|Isn't it beautiful? Kk.png|Rainbow Dash tries to ignore her old enemies MY LIFE IS RUINED S1E16.png|MY LIFE IS RUINED! A nervus Rainbow Dash.png|Fluttershy trying to comfort doesn't help... Rainbow cracks under pressure S01E16.png|...but only makes things worse Short for words.png|Rainbow and Fluttershy amazed by Rarity's wings Rarity Admirers Her Wings.png|Rarity admiring her new wings Pegasus workers see Rarity E16-W 2.png|The Pegasus workers stop to admire Rarity. Snowflake inspection.png|Why snowflakes are all so special Snowflakes Being Made.png|The group watch as the snowflakes are being made Pinkie tastes the rainbow.png|Pinkie tastes a rainbow Pinkie learns a lesson about rainbows.png|Pinkie discovers why others don't do the same Pinkie Pie spiceeh S1E16.png|The rainbow must be super nova spicy because Pinkie is the same pony who eats her cupcakes with hot sauce. The bullies like Rarity.png|Rarity's wings just seem to impress everyone Where clouds are made.png|So that is how clouds are made! Rarity gets all the attention.png|All eyes are on Rarity Rarity_wings.jpg|Rarity just thinks her wings are perfection! Just admiring my wings.png Rarity them admire E16-W 1.1302.png Rarity and Perfection.png|Rarity discovers sunlight A super nervous Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow gets even more nervous with Rarity now in the competition Celestia waves to the crowd.png|Wave to your subjects Wonderbolts make an appearance.png|THE WONDERBOLTS! Rainbow dash true joy smile E16-W 2.8840.png|Nervous as she is, the Wonderbolts' performance always places a smile on her face. Rainbow_Dash_Scarred_S1_E16.jpg Superscared Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash is now just frozen with fear Rarity finally E16-W 1.773.png|Shroud of mystery... Rarity is ready.png|Rarity after getting ready for the show Rarity changed RD music E16-W 1.5.png Rarity look at camera E16-W 1.104.png Stage 1 botch-up.png|The nerves get her in the first stage of her performance... Fluttershy look phase 2-W 4.44.png Stage 2 botch-up.png|...and in the second stage as well... A graceful Rarity.png|...while Rarity gets it spot on Flight of 2 elements E16-W 3.085.png|Flight of the two elements. Rarity beams over Cloudsdale.png|Rarity finishes on a high... Derpy hooves enjoying the sight E16-W.png Rarity catches fire.png|...before her wings catch fire and disintegrate Wonderbolts to the rescue.png|Wonderbolts to the rescue! Wonderbolts need rescued.png|The Wonderbolts... need rescued Fluttershy can't look.png|Fluttershy doesn't want to see her friend fall to her death Rainbow Dash before the Sonic Rainboom.png|Rainbow Dash trying to catch up with the falling group of ponies Sonic rainboom.png|So Awesome! The Colleseum illuminated.png|Turns out a sonic rainboom is even more colorful than what Rarity had in mind Fluttershy cheering.png|Fluttershy cheering at her friend managing a sonic rainboom while the others stare in awe Forthesave.png Rainbow saves the day.png|Rainbow Dash saves Rarity and the Wonderbolts! Cloudsdale and the rainbow.png|Cloudsdale gets illuminated by the Rainbow Dash's rainbow Tears in Dash's eyes.png|Rainbow Dash with tears in her eyes after doing a Sonic Rainboom Rarity thanks Dash.png|Rarity thanking Rainbow for saving her life Rainbow Dash Cloudsdale Rainbow.png|Rainbow Dash's beautiful rainbow over Cloudsdale Dash meets the wonderbolts.png|The Wonderbolts thanking Rainbow Dash, much to her surprise Rainbow Dash Fangirl.png|A very excited Rainbow Dash Ohmygosh.png|Rainbow Dash winning the competition No more bullying.png|The bullies apologize to Rainbow Dash about before and want to hang out with her... Rainbow_Dash_Scarred_S1_E16.jpg Category:Episode gallery pages Category:Galleries Category:Season 1